


Shock Waves

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Vibrating Bed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are staying in a nice hotel for a new case. While Dean is busy doing research, Cas is busy discovering the joys of vibrating beds - and encouraging Dean to enjoy it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Waves

Cas had never seen a bed with buttons on it outside of a hospital or rehabilitation facility. Why did the average human need a bed with buttons in their home? He sat perched on the edge of the bed in the hotel room he and Dean were sharing, examining each of the small red buttons. 

Sam was a few doors down from them. He insisted on them not sharing a room anymore after the last time when he was woken up at two a.m. by the sounds of heavy breathing and squeaking bed springs. Cas didn't mind, either; alone time was good for all of them once in a while. Right now, though, Cas was wondering if Sam's bed also had buttons.

"What are these for, Dean?" Cas asked. The hunter looked up from his new laptop for a second before his eyes flicked back.

"I dunno, man, press 'em." 

He was clearly distracted, buried in research, trying to figure out the odd series of events that plagued the town for a few weeks now, and Cas didn't want to bother him. He was no good at this kind of technologically-based research. Experimentally he pressed the first button and his side of the bed started to incline a few inches. The second button lowered it. Cas peered over at the other side of the bed, noting that it, too, had a set of three buttons. But what was the last one for?

Cas pressed the third button and his eyes widened instantly. A surge of vibrations shot through his body, unusually strong for something meant to relax and lull someone to sleep. But Cas had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't exactly meant for that.

He sat up straighter on the bed and felt the vibrations spread through his ass, tingling down his thighs and up his stomach. His eyes slid shut and he sighed, feeling his muscles relax even as his cock twitched with interest. Castiel spread his legs just a few inches, pressed his clothed member into the mattress, and moaned audibly, gripping the soft red blanket for support.

"...Cas?"

Castiel opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. His breath hitched as he watched Dean chew at the end of his pen, plump lips wrapping around the object. He leaned forward again and shuddered.

"D-Dean," he replied. His breath was shaking from the pleasure. Even from across the room he could tell that Dean's pupils were dilated, could see the hand that stroked up the hunter's thigh absentmindedly. Cas wanted to feel that hand on his thigh, have Dean push him down on his back and climb in his lap, rut against him. He could only imagine how pleasant the vibrations would feel added to the sensation of Dean's hard cock pressing against his.

"Are you- Did I miss something?" His eyes trailed down Castiel's body, breath hitching as he watched Cas rub his erection into the mattress.

"It vibrates, Dean." 

Dean smirked and turned back toward his laptop, though Cas could see the desire pooling in his eyes - and his pants. 

"Yeah, they do that sometimes. As much as I'd love to watch, I got work to do. Keep it down, will you?"

Cas smiled as he fell back on the mattress. It didn't feel as good on his back with the direct contact lost but Cas had other plans. He made quick work of his clothing; soon everything but his underwear and tie were laying in a heap on the floor. He kept the tie on because he knew it turned Dean on. The underwear were just for teasing. Cas moaned as he trailed his fingers down his chest, feeling the ripple in his abdomen. He rested his hand on his thigh and squeezed, pushed his ass into the mattress, let his head fall sideways toward Dean.

Cas could see how tense Dean was. He was sitting awkwardly now, legs too tight together and body hunched over on himself. His whole body twitched every once in a while as if he was about to turn and watch Cas but talked himself out of it quickly. Cas moved his hand a few inches, cupped his erection through the thin fabric and pressed down.

" _Dean_ ," Cas moaned, satisfied when said human's head snapped up and turned toward him. Cas smiled almost innocently when their eyes met and went back to work, teasing his fingers along the opening in his underwear. 

"Damnit, Cas, I'm trying to work here," Dean groaned, eyes never leaving Castiel's moving hand.

"As am I. No one said you had to watch."

One of his fingers slipped through the opening and he bit his lip as he trailed it along the length of his cock. The vibrations seemed even more intense now, coursing through his ass, and Cas could practically feel the amazing sensation inside him, burying itself deep within his tight heat. He pulled his cock out impatiently and wrapped his fingers around it, gave it a few quick, dry strokes before he let go.

"Cas, _Fuck_..." Dean watched as Cas licked over his palm and brought it back around his cock, shifted in his seat as Cas' legs jerked from the pleasure of him touching himself while being watched. Unable to stand it anymore, Dean got up and crossed the room, slid on the bed and sat next to Cas, their eyes still locked. His hand rested on Cas' thigh and pushed his legs apart. Slowly, he dragged his fingers over the cleft of Cas' ass. He could feel the vibrations in his hand through his angel as he dragged his hand further, rubbing over Cas' sensitive balls. Cas moaned, bit his lip and his hips shot up, causing him to fuck into his fist. 

"You like the feel of these vibrations on your ass, don't you?" Dean asked. Cas nodded with a whine and let his thumb circle the head of his cock. Precome glistened against the slit and Dean licked his lips unconsciously. 

"Bet you'd love 'em inside you. Bet if I got a vibrator you'd let me fuck you open on it, and you'd moan and take it like a good little slut." Dean pushed a finger down over the fabric of Cas' underwear, directly over his hole, feeling it flutter under him.

"Dean, please..."

"Please what? You want me to fuck you, baby? Want me to split you open on my cock, hold you down and pound into you until you come all over the mattress?" Dean pushed Cas' hand away, jerking the angel off slowly, teasingly. 

"Yes, fuck yes, please Dean!"

"Not a chance," Dean grinned. He wanted to, he wanted it so bad, but they had work to do and he knew that if they started this now they'd be at it all night. Instead, he kicked off his jeans and boxers and climbed in Cas' lap. He pulled Cas into a sitting position by his tie, knowing that sitting up allowed Cas' balls to rub up against the mattress, and pressed their cocks together.

"Not tonight, angel." 

The inevitable complaints were cut off by Dean's lips pressing against Cas', as he slowly started rutting up against Cas. His knees lay on either side of Cas' legs and he jerked his hips forward, felt Cas' spit-slick length sliding over his own.

"Fuck, Cas, you feel so fucking good..."

Cas' eyes were blown wide, breathing coming in short pants as he squeezed Dean's ass, dragged him harder against his cock. Their chests brushed against each other and their lips met every few seconds, quick, messy kisses and warm breath against blazing skin. 

"Dean, I need- _oh_ , I need to come!"

Dean pushed Cas on his back, shifted into a more comfortable position, and began fucking his hips down on Cas forcefully, pulling gravelly moans from Cas' lips. Cas met his thrusts and wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, making the friction that much more perfect. They were both close now, Cas' eyes rolling back in his head, Dean's rhythm becoming frantic and hasty, and his legs shook violently when he felt a finger graze his hole. That was all it took for Dean to spill his load onto Cas' stomach, Cas following a few seconds later with a half-screamed "Dean!"

Dean fell forward onto Cas, knowing the angel could handle his weight easily, and breathed in the scent of his lover's warm skin. Cas' hands came around his back and pressed them together as they caught their breath.

"I really should get back to work," Dean said, but made no move to leave. Cas smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Relax for a few minutes. We have all night for research." Despite his recent orgasm, Cas fell his cock twitch. Dean laughed and sat up, leaning over toward the buttons and pressing the bottom one.

"We should probably turn this vibrating off first," he said. Cas blushed and nodded.

"That would be wise."

The waves pleasure stopped instantly. As the two men curled up next to each other, Dean was already thinking about where he could buy a vibrator. After they finished this case Dean was going to have a bit of fun with his angel.


End file.
